Compound change gear transmissions of the type having one or more auxiliary sections connected in series with a main transmission section are well known in the prior art. Briefly, by utilizing main and auxiliary transmission sections connected in series, assuming proper sizing of the ratio steps, the total of available transmission ratios is equal to the product of the main section ratios and the auxiliary section ratios. By way of example, at least in theory, a compound change gear transmission including a four (4) speed main section connected in series with a three (3) speed auxiliary section will provide twelve available gear ratios (4.times.3=12).
Auxiliary transmission sections are of three general types: range type, splitter type or combined range and splitter type.
In compound transmissions having a range type auxiliary section, the ratio step or steps may be greater than, equal to, or less than the total ratio coverage of the main transmission section. The main section is then shifted progressively through its ratios in each range. Examples of compound transmissions having range type auxiliary sections may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,105,395; 2,637,222 and 2,637,221, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In compound transmissions having a splitter type auxiliary section, the ratio steps of the splitter auxiliary section are less than the ratio steps of the main transmission section. In these transmissions each main section ratio is split, or subdivided, by the splitter section. Examples of compound change gear transmissions having splitter type auxiliary sections may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,515; 3,799,002; 4,440,037 and 4,527,447, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In a combined range and splitter type auxiliary section, or sections, both range and splitter type ratios are provided. This allows the main section to be progressively shifted through available ratios divided into at least two ranges while also allowing the main section ratios to be split in at least one of the ranges.
Examples of a compound transmission having a single combined range/splitter type auxiliary section may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,613; 3,648,546, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. A single combined range/splitter type auxiliary section may also be seen by reference to publication Small Scale Print No. 016-AD; Fuller Transmissions; Models RT-14613, RTO-14613, RTOO-14613, published March 1981 by Eaton Corporation, assignee of the present invention, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Another example is the "Ecosplit" model of transmission sold by Zahnradfabrik Friedrichshafen Aktiengeseushaft of Friedrichshafen, Federal Republic of Germany, which utilizes a separate splitter auxiliary section located in front of the main transmission section and a separate range auxiliary section located behind the main transmission section.
It should be noted that the terms main and auxiliary sections are relative. Thus, if the designations for the main and auxiliary sections are reversed, the type of auxiliary section (either range or splitter) will also be reversed. In other words, given what is conventionally considered a four-speed main section with a two-speed range type auxiliary section, if the normally designated auxiliary section is considered the main section, the normally designated main section would be considered a four-speed splitter type auxiliary section. By generally accepted transmission industry convention, and as used in describing the present invention, the main transmission section of a compound transmission is that section which contains the greater number (or equal number) of forward speed ratios, which allows selection of a neutral position, which contains the reverse ratio(s) and/or which is shifted (in manual or semiautomatic transmissions) by manipulation of a shift bar, shift rail, shift shaft, or shift finger assembly. Typically the auxiliary section is shifted via a master/slave valve/cylinder arrangement, or the like.
In a conventional main transmission section, torque is transferred from an input shaft through an input gear pair, which is in constant meshing engagement, to at least one main section countershaft. As its name suggests (and the meshing gear connection requires), the countershaft rotates in a direction opposite from that of the input shaft. For forward gear ratios, torque is transferred from the countershaft through a second gear pair which is in constant meshing engagement to a mainshaft which would then rotate in the same direction as the input shaft. This method of torque transfer is repeated through the auxiliary section so the output shaft rotates in the same direction as the input shaft. To achieve reverse gear ratios, an idler gear is interposed between a gear mounted on one or more of the countershafts, and a corresponding (reverse) gear which is selectively engageable to the mainshaft. Thus, when the reverse gear is engaged, the countershaft spins in the same direction as the mainshaft (and the output shaft) which is opposite to that of the input shaft so as to provide a reverse gear ratio.
A conventional auxiliary transmission section, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,665, includes a mainshaft assembly having an auxiliary section input gear selectively engageable thereto via a conventional jaw clutch. The auxiliary transmission section includes a number of gear layers, combined range and splitter gearing, and distinct selectable auxiliary section ratios. Typically, torque is transferred through the auxiliary section input gear to an auxiliary section countershaft gear which is in constant mesh and mounted on the auxiliary section countershaft. As with the main section drive gears and countershaft gears, selective engagement of various gear combinations provides a number of selectable torque flow paths to provide the various ratios between the input and output shafts.
Conventional transmissions utilize a number of bearings to support the various shafts within a transmission case or housing while allowing relatively low friction rotation. To further reduce rotational and sliding friction, and the associated heat generated by rotating transmission components, a petroleum or synthetic based lubricant is contained within the transmission housing. A variety of techniques may be used to continuously provide lubricant to various contacting surfaces and bearings. Strategically placed reservoirs and appropriately sized channels, passageways, and orifices can utilize the centrifugal force of the rotating components in combination with gravitational forces, to direct the lubricant to appropriate locations within the transmission. Of course, it is desirable to minimize the number of manufacturing and/or assembly operations necessary in providing sufficient lubrication to necessary locations.